


사계예찬[四季禮讚]

by graywolf



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graywolf/pseuds/graywolf
Summary: 술김에 김종국을 꼬시겠다는 내기를 한 광수, 하하, 개리.종국을 떠보기 시작하는 광수와 어쩐지 불안해 보이는 개리.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English translation: [Ode to Four Seasons ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669054?view_full_work=true) by [pheonickx ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pheonickx/pseuds/pheonickx)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter

그것은 새벽의 손님 없는 해장국 집의 한 테이블에서 시작된 일이었다.

좌식테이블에 둘러앉아 소주 두 병을 나눠 마시며 안주대신 해장국 국물을 떠 마시는 남자 셋의 얼굴엔 잠으로 밖에 씻어낼 수 없는 피로가 덕지덕지 붙어있었다. 술잔에 도톰한 입술을 대고 마신다기보단 빨아들이듯 한잔을 비운 하하가 크, 하고 쓴맛을 중화시키려 고개를 작게 털었다. 검은 뿔테 안경엔 알이 없었고, 오대오로 나눠 기른 머리는 눈가에서 찰랑거렸다. 하하의 오른편에 있던 개리는 흰색 실로 LEESSANG이라고 수놓아진 까만 뉴에라를 거꾸로 쓴 상태로 해장국 국물을 한창 떠먹는 중이었고, 맞은편의 광수는 테이블 옆에 비치된 작은 단지에서 무김치를 꺼내 자르고 있었다. 개리의 수저 끝이 뚝배기 바닥을 긁으며 득득 소리를 냈다.

“종국이 형도 참 대단해. 뭘 이 시간에 운동을 하겠다고 아득바득 체육관을 가냐.”

본래는 네 명이 한자리씩 차지했었어야 할 식탁에 비어있는 한 구석을 흘깃 본 하하가 중얼거렸다. 꼴꼴꼴 따라지며 잔을 채워가는 소주를 보며 광수는 제가 따라드리겠다며 안절부절 못했지만 하하는 됐다는 듯 고개를 가로저었다. 소주 병 목을 따라 술 한 방울이 미끄럼틀을 탔다.

“아까 피곤하다고 그러던데. 집에 가신 거 아냐?”

오른쪽 볼이 빵빵할 정도로 밥을 한껏 물었던 개리가 목젖이 크게 요동칠 정도로 음식을 꿀꺽 삼키며 물었다. 이마엔 땀이 송골송골 맺혀있었다. 술기운이 적당히 받쳐주고 있음에도 불구하고 봄 치고는 우울했던 날씨 탓인지 피로 때문인지 그도 아니면 새벽에 다다른 시각의 영향인지 셋의 대화는 조곤조곤했다. 손님 없는 식당은 썰렁하다 못해 황량했다. 몇 시간 뒤의 아침 준비를 하는 건지 주방에선 달그락대는 소리와 더불어 분주한 인기척이 들렸다. 평상시엔 항상 켜져 있을 법 한 텔레비전도 까만 화면을 드러내며 얌전히 잠들어있었다.

“운동하신다고 하고 갔어요.”

무에 이어 겉절이 역시 한입크기로 잘라 접시를 채우며 광수가 대답했다. 독종이야, 독종. 중얼대며 하하가 고개를 설레설레 저었다.

“운동하는 시간만 줄여도 사귀자는 사람이 줄을 설 텐데.”

제가 다 아쉽다는 투로 광수가 중얼거렸다. 하하는 젓가락을 비뚜름하게 잡고선 밑반찬으로 나온 콩나물을 쑤석거리다 대가리가 떨어진 한 가닥을 집어 들어 앞니로 줄기를 톡톡 끊듯이 씹었다. 취기 탓인지, 광수의 얼굴이 붉었다.

“꼬시기는 졸라 쉬운데 관계 유지가 어렵지. 여자 친구보다 운동을 더 좋아하잖아.”

콩나물을 꼬투리까지 모조리 입에 넣은 하하가 젓가락을 탁, 내려놓으며 말했다. 그 말에 동조하듯 개리가 고개를 끄덕였다. 쌍꺼풀 없이 길게 찢어진 전형적인 동양인의 눈 때문에 개리의 무표정은 어딘가 섬찟한 면이 있었다. 무뚝뚝함뿐만이 아니라 어렴풋한 냉기가 느껴지는 얼굴. 광수가 오른손으로 제 코를 매만졌다. 셋 중에서 자신이 제일 연장자다 그건지, 아니면 그저 무의식적인 태도인지 몰라도 종국이 있을 때와는 사뭇 다른 개리의 분위기가 어색했다. 아마도 고된 촬영 때문에 피곤해서 저러겠지. 적당히 납득하며 광수는 제가 자른 무김치를 집어 먹었다.

“종국이 형은 제가 꼬셔도 넘어올걸요.”

정적이 감돌면 어색해질 것이 싫어, 광수는 우물대며 하하의 말을 받았다. 얼토당토않은 말을 자신만만하게 하는 광수의 말을 들은 하하는 잠시간의 침묵 후에 사레가 들린 듯 잔기침을 뱉다 이내 허스키한 소리로 걸걸하게 웃었다. 뚝배기를 내려다보며 먹는 데 집중하던 개리역시 비식비식 웃음을 흘리며 고개를 들었다. 막연히 버석거리던 분위기가 웃음소리에 섞여 부드럽게 녹아들었다. 개리가 소주병을 집으려 하하를 가로질러 손을 쭉 뻗었다. 광수는 냉큼 병을 집어 들어 개리의 잔을 채웠다. 야금야금 마시다보니 두병도 금세라, 병은 이제 바닥을 보이고 있었다. 개리는 물대신 술을 입에 털어 넣었고 하하는 남은 국물을 마저 먹을 요량인지 숟가락을 집어 들었다.

“야, 그래도 너는 아니지.”

“종국이 형도 보는 눈이 있으니까.”

하하의 말에 개리가 냉큼 한마디 얹으며 광수에게 타박 아닌 타박을 했다. 에이, 형! 낮게 깔리는 목소리와는 달리 광수의 눈가엔 웃음이 눌어붙었다.

“……중기면 또 몰라.”

후릅, 하고 떠먹은 국물을 삼키며 하하가 눈썹을 꿈틀하며 말했다. 광수 너는 어림도 없지, 하는 표정이 빤히 드러났다. 비웃음 한 스푼, 깔봄 한 스푼, 거기에 은연중에 집어넣은 진심 한 스푼. 이래보여도 꼬시고자 했던 여자의 80%는 너끈히 제 여자로 만들었던 사람인데, 내가. 형들의 앞인데다가 혹시나 주방에 제 목소리가 넘어갈까 걱정돼 차마 큰소리치지 못한 말을 속으로 웅얼대며 광수가 아랫입술을 비죽였다.

“야, 중기는……, 중기가 사귀자고 하면 나도 사귈 거야.”

개리가 하하의 오른팔을 가볍게 툭, 치며 동조했다.

“사귀기만 하나? 고맙다고 해야지. 아이고, 감사합니다, 하면서 사귀는 거예요.”

키들키들. 웃음소리가 베어진 하하의 말은 가볍게 허공을 떠돌았다. 뱃속에서부터 홧홧하게 올라오는 열기에 광수는 티셔츠 밑단을 작게 펄럭였다. 자신이 처한 이 상황이 어쩐지 억울하기도 했다. 물론 외모로 따지자면 화사하고 훈훈한 꽃미남 중기에 제가 비할 바는 못 되었지만 그렇다고 해서 이렇게 못났다는 소리를 들을 정도는 아니지 않은가. 정말로 못생긴 사람은 개리 형 같은 사람인데. 입 밖으로 냈다가는 타박을 한 바가지는 들을 말이라, 광수는 다만 물 컵의 물을 반 정도 들이켰다. 애초에 박색이라는 말을 듣고 자란 기억이 거의 없는 저였다. 학창시절은 물론이거니와 모델 생활을 할 때에도. 잘생기진 않았어도 매력 있는 상이었고 키까지 훤칠하니 여자들도 제법 꼬였더란 말이다. 이게 다, 예능에서 캐릭터를 잘못 잡은 탓이라고 생각하며 광수는 잔뜩 신이나 낄낄대는 둘을 응시했다.

“연애는 무슨 얼굴로만 해요?”

“얘 열 받았다, 열 받았어. 야. 그래도 안 되는 건 안 되는 거야.”

오른손으로는 입을 가리고 눈을 반달로 접은 하하가 광수의 굳은 표정을 향해 손가락질을 하며 웃었다.

“……되면요?”

“뭐가?”

주어가 빠진 광수의 물음에 개리가 눈썹을 추켜올리며 반문했다. 광수의 길죽한 손끝이 까만 뚝배기를 만지작거렸다. 평소에 보기 힘든 진지한 표정이 술기운을 빌려 광수의 얼굴에 피어났다.

“제가 종국이 형 꼬시면요?”

“야, 말이 되는 소리를…….”

“내가 삼십만 원 준다!”

모나게 던져지려던 개리의 말허리가 하하의 우렁찬 목소리에 의해 뎅겅 잘려나갔다. 개리와 광수의 시선이 하하에게로 돌아갔다. 어깨를 펴고 고개를 치켜들어 나름대로 광수를 내려다보는 것 같은 자세를 취한 하하는 광수와 눈이 마주치자 고개를 크게 끄덕였다. 평소에 누군가를 도발할 때면 자주하던 하하의 행동. 개리가 마른 웃음을 뱉어내며 광수와 하하를 번갈아보다 모자를 고쳐 썼다. 기세등등한 하하의 표정은 꽤나 당당해, 거만스러워 보일 정도였다.

“삼십만 원이요?”

“어. 대신 못 꼬시면 니가 나한테 삼십만 원 줘.”

“에이이……. 그게 뭐에요, 형.”

“어, 뭐야? 자신 없어?”

내기마냥 판돈을 걸어오며 자신에게도 베팅을 요구하는 하하의 말에 광수는 석연치 않은 표정을 지어보이며 부정적인 경탄사를 뱉어냈지만 곧바로 치고 들어오는 하하의 도발에 ‘좋아요, 삼십만 원.’하고 성급한 결단을 내리며 테이블을 가볍게 내리쳤다. 세팅 돼 있던 그릇들이 달그락 하면서 몸을 떨었다. 컵에 남아있던 물이 찰랑거렸다. 온전한 이성이 반쯤은 사라진 광수의 눈동자는 쓸데없는 승부욕으로 이글이글했다. 마치 오늘은 런닝맨 우승을 거머쥐고 말겠다는 다짐을 할 때처럼.

“그리고.”

“그리고?”

“제가 종국이 형 꼬시면 앞으로 저한테 못생겼다고 안하기.”

오른손 검지를 쭉 펴 하하를 똑바로 가리키며 광수가 덧붙였다. 하하는 화통하게 오케이! 하고 외치며 광수의 조건을 승낙했다.

아마 맨 정신 이였다면 하지 않았을 내기는 그렇게 어영부영 성사되었다.

게다가 술기운에 아롱거리는 정신에도 뭐가 그리 철저하기까지 한지, 이런 건 말로만 하면 소용이 없다며 개리가 핸드폰을 꺼내들어 동영상 촬영을 시작했다. 다른 사람들이 봤더라면 꽤나 웃겼을 장면이었지만, 아쉽게도 식당주인은 주방에서 내일치의 음식을 준비하느라 한창 분주한 와중이었고 셋을 제외한 어떠한 손님도 없는 새벽의 식당은 썰렁하기 그지없었다. 주변을 두리번대며 살핀 개리는 영상을 더욱 제대로 찍기 위해 방석에 앉은 채로 몸을 뒤로 밀어 둘과의 거리를 벌렸다. 카메라에 잡힌 화면의 각 끄트머리에 걸린 둘이 개리를 뚫어져라 응시하고 있었다.

마치 랩을 하듯 리듬을 타면서 오늘 날짜와 현재 시각을 내레이션 한 개리는 이 요상한 내기의 내용을 몽땅 목소리로 기록하며 하하와 광수를 번갈아 줌인하며 핸드폰 카메라에 담았다. 둘은 저에게로 카메라 렌즈가 돌아올 때면 잔뜩 으스대며 건들거리기 바빴다. 만약 중간에 내기를 포기하거나 돈을 주지 않을 경우, 당사자의 사적인 비밀을 카메라 앞에서 폭로하겠다는 조항이 곁들이며 30만원이라는 액수를 재차 강조한 개리는 ‘이상, 증인 개리였습니다.’하는 멘트와 함께 촬영을 종료했다. 아무것도 모르고 체육관에서 운동이 한창일 종국이 중심에 서게 된 내기는 성큼 다가온 봄날의 목전에서 그렇게 시작되었다.

* * *

주먹 쥔 종국의 손가락이 제 눈을 지압하듯 꾹꾹 눌렀다. 피곤이 잔뜩 내려앉은 얼굴은 평소보다 수척해보이기까지 해서, 광수는 마른침을 삼켰다. 손바닥에 땀이 차고 뒷목에서 자꾸만 소름이 돋았다. 좌식 룸 형식인 음식점의 장지문은 보란 듯이 닫혀있었다. 점심도 저녁도 아닌 애매한 시각의 식당 이층은 손님이 적었다. 가운데 복도를 넘은 건너편에 늦은 점심을 챙기는 가족이 있었는데 대여섯 살은 된 것 같은 어린 목소리가 잔뜩 들떠 이리저리 뛰어다녔다. 광수는 초조한 듯 제가 깔고 앉은 방석 끄트머리를 손톱으로 긁었다.

“종국이 형.”

“어? 왜.”

머리를 가볍게 턴 종국이 조금은 잠긴 목소리로 대수롭지 않게 대답했다. 한국과 중국을 넘나들며 종횡무진 하느라 잔뜩 쌓인 피로가 아니었더라면 종국은 지금 분명히 안절부절못하는 광수를 수상히 여겼을 터였다. 하지만 예민한 촉을 세우기에 오늘은 눌러앉은 피곤이 극심했다. 광수가 윗니로 제 아랫입술을 두어 번 잘근대다 물로 목을 축였다. 이런 내기 같은 건 하는 게 아니었는데. 폭발하듯 들이닥치는 후회감은 이미 머리끝까지 차올라 넘실거리고 있었지만 그렇다고 해서 그만 둘 수는 없었다. 먼저 꼬실 수 있다고 한 게 누군데 그러냐, 사내놈이 뭐 그렇게 우유부단하냐, 정말 실망이다, 역시 넌 못생겼다, 자신 없으니까 빼냐, 너 여태까지 여자 친구 많이 사귀었다는 거 구라지? 까지. 그저께 은근슬쩍 내기를 무르자며 운을 띄운 광수가 하하에게서 들은 각종 비난이었다. 그렇다고 하하가 내기에 목을 매고 있는 것은 아니었다. 그냥 몇 살 어리고 키 큰 동생하나 제대로 놀려보자는 심보인 것이었다. 광수라고 그것을 모를 리가 없었다. 애초에 남자인 자신이 종국을 꾈 수 있을 리가 없지 않은가. 차라리 내 여동생과 종국이 형이 교제하게 만든다고 할 걸……. 그 대안도 가능성이 0에 가깝다는 것을 아는지 모르는지 광수는 일주일 전 술에 취해 이딴 내기에 참여한 저 자신을 원망할 뿐이었다.

“야, 뭐야. 왜 불러놓고 말이 없냐?”

책상을 대각선으로 가로지른 햇빛이 종국의 티셔츠를 타고 올라가다 눈가에서 알짱거렸다. 미간을 얕게 찌푸린 종국이 앉은 채로 자리를 두어 뼘 이동하다 광수의 다리를 발로 툭, 치며 물었다. 그저 가볍게 건든 것뿐인데도 광수는 마시던 물에 사레가 들려 기침을 뱉고야 말았다. 도리어 당황한 것은 종국 쪽이었다. 야, 갠잖냐? 티슈를 뽑아 광수가 테이블에 흘린 물을 톡톡 두드려 닦으며 종국이 묻자 광수는 입을 가린 채 연신 기침을 뱉으면서도 간신히 고개만 끄덕였다. 의식하고 싶지 않은 저 이성의 너머에 간당간당 걸린 죄책감이 고개를 들이밀려는 기색이 보였다. 카메라 돌 때는 구박하고 박대해도, 평상시엔 진짜 좋은 형인데 이렇게 돈내기 거리로 만들어도 될까 싶은 마음.

간신히 기침을 그친 광수는 오른편, 테이블의 모서리에 얹어진 제 핸드폰을 흘깃했다. 어제 하하에게서 온 카톡이 마음에 걸렸다. [너 포기하면 방송에서 니 구여친 얘기 푼다.]

그것은 꽤나 으시시한 협박임은 틀림없었다. 실제로 하하가 그것을 행동에 옮길지 아닐지는 모르는 일이지만. 어차피 차일 거니까 그냥 눈 딱 감고 고백한 다음에 몰래카메라라고 하면 되지 않느냐하던 조언이 광수의 머릿속에 맴돌았다. 광수의 머리통 속에서 어떤 대혼란의 서사시가 펼쳐지는지 짐작하지 못한 종국은 눈을 두어 번 끔벅거릴 뿐이었다.

“있잖아요, 형…….”

드르륵. 장지문이 한편으로 밀려 열리며 광수의 말을 끊어버리고 말았다. 광수를 마주했던 종국의 시선이 옆으로 빗겨나 그의 어깨너머로 향했다. 앞치마를 하고 들어온 여자는 팔자주름과 이마주름이 유독 선명했고 그 나이대의 여자들이 그러하듯 굵직하게 파마한 머리엔 힘이 들어가 있었다. 막혔던 귀가 트이듯, 문이 열리자마자 뒤따라 들어오는 아이 목소리는 명랑한 한편으론 소란스러웠다. 광수가 고개를 뒤로 돌려 복도 반대편의 눈치를 살폈다. 광수를 따라 밖을 기웃거리던 종국은 이내 눈앞에 놓이는 음식들에게로 관심을 돌렸다. 뜨거워요, 하고 광수에게 주의를 주며 돌솥에 담긴 밥을 세팅하는 손은 바지런하고 능숙했다. 내려놓아지는 음식에 뒤를 돌아보던 몸을 바로하곤 괜히 밑반찬 그릇을 정리하듯 만지작댄 광수는 ‘와, 맛있겠다.’하고 감정이 실리지 않은 리액션을 선보였다. 지금 이 상황에 밥이 눈에 들어올 리가 있겠는가.

그릇의 받침 손잡이를 잡아 돌솥을 제 앞에 가지런히 놓은 종국이 으레 그렇듯 감사하다며 인사했고 여자는 맛있게 드세요, 하는 상투적인 말과 함께 나가며 방문을 도로 닫았다. 탁. 소리와 함께 왁자지껄하던 저 너머의 목소리들이 조금은 기세를 수그렸다.

“종국이 형.”

광수가 침을 크게 삼켰다. 마치 심정을 대변하듯 목젖이 크게 약동했다. 모락모락 김이 나는 밥을 다른 그릇에 덜어내고 돌솥에 뜨거운 물을 마악 부으려던 참에 들리는 광수의 목소리에 종국이 고개를 들었다.

“왜?”

“형은, 있잖아요. 게이에 대해……. 어떻게 생각해요?”

극도의 긴장감이 광수를 뱀처럼 휘감았다. 자를 때가 되었는지 아슬아슬 눈가에 갉작거리는 앞머리에 종국의 눈이 반쯤 덮여있었다. 잘금잘금 자리를 옮긴 태양 때문에, 또다시 햇빛은 종국의 눈가까지 밀려들어왔다. 이번에 종국은 자리를 피하지 않았다. 광수에게로 고정된 종국의 눈길이 차분했다. 영화 빅 피쉬에서 그랬던 것처럼, 광수는 지금 시간이 정지한 것은 아닐까 고민했다. 극도의 긴장이 빚어낸 착각이었음을 모르진 않았지만.

“뭘 어떻게 생각해. 아무 생각 없어.”

읽을 수 없던 종국의 표정은 종국이 제 앞머리를 다듬음으로써 드러난 눈 덕분에 조금 더 명확하게 노출되었다. 평상시와 하나 다를 바 없는 얼굴이다. 광수가 흐트러진 얕은 숨을 살며시 뱉어냈다. 종국이 다시 제 그릇으로 시선을 내렸지만, 이어진 질문은 다시금 그 눈길을 광수에게로 쟁취해왔다.

“……제가 게이면요?”

목소리에는 장난기가 하나도 없어, 종국은 농담이겠지, 하고 가볍게 넘길 수 없었다.

“…….”

아, 미쳤다. 이광수. 두근대던 심장이 이제는 쿵쾅거리며 귓전을 때리기 시작했고 식탁 아래로 감춘 손은 추위라도 먹은 냥 떨려온다. 내기 때문이라고 하기에는 이 상황, 너무 많이 온 것은 아닐까. 나중에 사과하면 웃어넘길 수 있는 게 맞을까. 목에 자꾸만 불안감이 걸리는 것만 같아 광수는 작게 헛기침을 뱉었다. 종국은 말이 없었다. 다만 느리게 눈을 깜박일 뿐이었다. 광수의 뒷목에 오소소하게 소름이 돋았다. 아마도 미칠 듯 한 스릴감 때문일 거라고 생각하며 광수는 마른침을 삼켰다. 넘어야 할 산이 이게 다가 아니라는 사실이 뼈저렸다. 커밍아웃 후에 해야 할 것은 무려 김종국 꾀기가 아니던가. 하하의 잔웃음 소리가 환청처럼 들리는 것만 같았다. 내가 다시는 내기 같은 거 하나 봐라! 거짓말이에요, 하는 말이 혓바닥에서 굴러다녔다.

광수가 아랫입술을 잘근잘근 씹어대는 냥을, 종국은 가만 응시했다.

“……그르냐?”

돌아온 건 맥 빠지는 반문이었다. 의심해서 되묻는 것 같지는 않았다. 광수는 여전히 입술을 씹어대며 고개만 간신히 위아래로 끄덕였다. 미묘하게 가라앉은 분위기에 본능적으로 눈을 아래로 깔며 광수는 하하와 개리에 대한 욕을 속으로 씨부렁거릴 뿐이었다. 내가 진짜 동영상만 안 찍었어도 이런 일 없었을 텐데. 하여간에 술이 문제였다. 종국이 천천히 입을 열었으나, 문 밖에 들려오는 소란에 벌어진 입은 다시 다물렸다. 식사를 끝낸 가족의 인기척이었다. 종국의 시선이 광수에서 빗겨나 보이지 않을 장지문 뒤로 향했다. 종국의 눈가를 타고 올라갔던 햇빛은 이제 그 머리까지 기어 올라간 참이라, 종국의 머리카락은 일광을 끌어안아 반짝였다. 도통 까맣던 적이 없던 머리는 빛을 받으면 유달리 색이 밝아지곤 했다.

“너 무슨 일 있냐?”

“……예?”

인기척이 모두 빠져나가고 나서야 종국이 다시 말문을 열었다. 햇살을 눈길로 좇으며 종국의 머리카락을 멍멍한 얼굴로 바라보던 광수가 퍼뜩 정신을 차리며 되물었다.

“뜬금없이 그런 소릴 하면, 뭐. 고민 있어서 그런 거 아냐?”

광수에게 집중하느라 몇 번이고 부으려다 말았던 뜨거운 물을 이제야 돌솥에 부어넣으며 종국이 물었다. 마치 누군가의 안부를 묻듯 자연스러운 목소리였다. 방금 전까지만 해도 이질적으로 틀어졌던 분위기를 느꼈던 것 같은데, 종국의 말이 그것을 와해시킨 건지 식탁을 사이에 둔 저와 종국 사이의 기류는 평소와 다를 바가 하나 없었다.

“아뇨, 뭐……. 그냥, 형한테 말해두는 게 좋을 거 같아서요.”

“그래?”

쌓이고 쌓여가는 거짓말에 양심이 쿡쿡 쑤셔오는지 광수는 속살거리듯 작게 대답했다. 마치 대수롭지 않은 이야기를 들었다는 듯 종국은 가볍게 고개를 끄덕이며 수저를 집어 들었다. 혹시라도 종국이 혐오감을 표하기라도 하면 그것을 빌미로 내기를 깽판 쳐볼까 하던 광수는 덤덤한 그 반응에 마음 한구석에 죄책감이란 무거운 납덩이 하나만 들인 꼴이었다. 야, 근데 너 요즘 운동 안하냐? 자연스럽게 화두는 다른 곳으로 향했다. 민숭민숭하게 맺어진 이야기에 더 이상 덧붙일 사족도, 질문도 존재하지 않은 탓이었다. 물론 계획대로라면 오늘 종국에게 ‘형이 좋다.’는 거짓 고백을 했어야했지만 어쩐지 광수는 그럴 수가 없었다. 영화처럼 갑자기 종국이 좋아졌다거나 한 것은 아니었다. 다만, 목이 조금 멨을 뿐이었다.


	2. Chapter 2

와하하하. 쉬고 불투명한 목소리가 호방한 웃음소로 튀어나왔다. 눈 밑 살이 도드라질 정도로 웃음기를 잔뜩 머금은 표정은 싱글싱글하니 들떠 보일 정도였다. 하하 옆의 개리는 소파에 등을 편하게 기대앉아 핸드폰으로 시선을 내리고 있었다. 하하와는 대조적일 정도로 무덤덤한 얼굴. 맞은편 일인용 소파에 앉은 광수는 적응되지 않는 둘의 격차에 어색한 듯 제 허벅지를 손으로 쓸었다. 

“진짜로? 게이라고 했다고?”

“저 거짓말 하는 거 아닙니다, 형. 진짜로 했다니까요.”

되묻는 하하의 말에 그 당시의 숨 막히는 긴장감을 표현할 길이 없어 답답한 속내를 대변하듯 광수가 어후, 하고 울렁이는 한숨을 뱉어냈다. 개리가 눈동자를 굴려 광수를 슬쩍 올려다봤지만 알아채지 못한 광수는 제 무용담 아닌 무용담을 늘어놓기 바빴다. 중요하게 할 얘기가 있다며 긴밀하게 보자기에 제 집으로 모였더니 기껏 한다는 게 이런 소리다. 개리는 얕은 한숨을 내쉬며 핸드폰으로 다시 시선을 내렸다. 광수의 말에 흥미가 없는 것은 아니지만, 어째선지 제 흥미를 드러내기 싫었다. 자존심일까. 모르겠다고, 개리는 생각했다.

“종국이 형이 뭐라 그랬는데?”

“그냥 별 말 없었어요.”

“니가 한 말이 장난인 줄 알았나보지.”

“에이, 아니에요. 그 때 진짜 진지했다니까요.”

쉽사리 믿으려 들지 않는 하하에게 저를 믿어달라는 듯 눈을 둥그렇게 뜨며 광수가 무의식중에 목소리를 낮췄다. 소파에 노곤하게 앉아있던 하하는 몸을 바로 고쳐 앉으며 눈을 반짝였다. 그 모습이 어쩐지 수다 떨기 좋아하는 아줌마의 모습과 같다고 생각하며 광수는 허벅지를 쓸던 손을 좀 더 앞으로 미끄러트려 무릎을 만지작거렸다. 길죽하게 뻗은 손가락들은 그 길이기 때문인지 작은 움직임에도 꽤나 부산스러워 보였다.

“……고백은 했냐?”

집에 둘을 들이고서도 한참을 핸드폰만 만지작대던 개리가 떠들썩한 하하의 웃음이 잦아들 무렵 질문을 툭 던졌다. 하하에게로 향해있던 광수의 눈이 개리에게로 움직였다. 하하역시 개리 쪽으로 고개를 돌렸다. 개리는 오늘도 어김없이 까만 모자를 거꾸로 쓰고 있었는데, 일전의 모자와는 글자가 달랐다. 흰색대신 노란색으로 수놓아진 I AM THE GREATEST. 고개를 뒤로 슬쩍 빼 개리의 모자에 써진 문구를 입을 옹알대며 작게 읽어본 하하는 묘한 기시감에 눈을 두어 번 깜박였다. 저 모자, 어디서 또 봤던 것 같은데. 특별히 짚이는 구석은 없었다. 그냥 오다가다 봤겠지 하면서도 어쩐지 익숙한 모자에 하하는 GREATEST라고 써진 글자를 빤히 응시했다. 마치 그 집요한 관심을 알아차리기라도 한 듯 개리는 모자를 가볍게 들어 올렸다 다시 눌러썼다. 

핸드폰을 내려다보고 있다 해도 시야의 모서리에 걸리는 둘이 저를 보고 있다는 것을 모를 정도는 아니었는지라, 개리는 고개를 들어 저에게로 밀려오는 시선들을 마주했다. 허공에서 셋의 시선이 엉켜들었다. 별 것 없는 질문일 뿐인데도 제가 놓친 무언가가 존재하는 것 같아 광수는 작게 머리를 갸웃했다. 하하의 떠들썩함에 비해 몬존한 개리의 목소리 톤 때문이었을까. 

“아뇨, 아직……. 갑자기 다 하자니 좀 그렇더라구요. 떨리기도 하고.”

“떨려?”

개리가 오른쪽 눈을 살풋 찌푸리며 되물었다. 이어질 말은 표정에 가감 없이 드러나 있었다. 대체 떨릴 게 뭐 있냐는 얼굴. 자신의 언어선택이 잘못되었다는 것을 깨달은 광수가 말을 정정하기도 전에 남들 이상하게 몰아가기가 취미이자 특기인 하하가 곧바로 제 입을 오른손으로 가리며 누군가에게 쑥덕대듯 ‘어, 뭐야……. 떨린대. 쟤 종국이형 사랑하나봐.’하고 중얼거렸다. 펄쩍 뛰며 아니라고 손사래 치는 광수의 얼굴엔 억울함이 가득 흘러넘쳤다. 이렇게 반응이 재미있으니 하하가 저를 놀리기 좋아한다는 사실을 광수는 언제쯤에나 눈치 챌까.

“좋아서 떨리는 거 아닙니다! 아, 형!”

“알지, 알지.”

울상이 되어가며 극구 부인해대는 광수를 달래려 하하가 큭큭, 하고 목에서 터지듯 새어나오는 웃음을 삼키며 고개를 끄덕여주자 그제야 사그라지는 난동이다. 형들이 이렇게 하게 시켜놓고 이제 와서 저더러 게이라고 하면 어떻게 하냐며 광수가 투덜댔다. 말이야 바른말로 시킨 것이 아니라 정당한 쌍방합의 간에 이뤄진 내기라고 맹점을 짚으려던 하하는 그 말을 제 머릿속 한편으로 밀어두며 작은 웃음으로 말을 대신했다. 내기든 뭐든 저렇게 길길이 날뛰는데 쓸데없는 일에 갑론을박 할 필요는 없지 않은가. 하하는 한창 웃어젖히느라 앞으로 쏟아지듯 흘러내린 머리칼을 귀 뒤로 넘겼다.

“너 게이라고 말 한지는 얼마나 됐는데?”

“어……. 일주일 더 됐을걸요.”

개리의 질문에 광수는 제 손으로 셈을 해보다 정확한 일수는 계산이 되질 않는지 어물어물 답했다.

“야. 그러면 그 동안 고백 안하고 뭐 했어?”

하하의 다그침에 광수의 목소리는 조금 더 목 안으로 기어들어갔다. 

“용기가 안 나서……. 그게 말처럼 쉬운 게 아니에요, 형. 솔직히…….”

“솔직히?”

“좀 찔리기도 하고. 종국이 형이 나중에 엄청 화 낼 거 같은데. 그런 걸로 속였다고.”

틀린 말은 아니었다. 장난으로 봐주려면야 봐줄 수 있지만, 어찌 보면 도를 넘은 장난이기도 했으니. 이걸 빌미로 내기는 여기서 종결지어볼까 나름대로 머릿속을 굴리며 광수는 그동안의 연기 경력을 발휘해 제 나름대로의 애처로운 표정을 지어보였다. 사정 좀 봐달라는 듯이. 사실, 정말로 종국이 무섭기도 했다. 하지만 어디 하하가 그런 동정심 유발 따위에 넘어갈 사람인가. 광수의 투정에 턱도 없다는 듯 하하는 콧방귀를 뀌었다.

“나중에 그냥 몰카였다고 하면 되지. 어차피 너 차인다니까? 너 하나 쪽팔리고 끝나는 내긴데 뭘 걱정해.”

“아니, 제가 꼬시려고 하면 진짜 꼬신다니까요? 제가 종국이형 꼬셔서 넘어오면 그게 큰일이죠!”

“아, 못 꼬셔. 못 꼬셔. 백 프로! 천 프로!”

“꼬실게요! 저 진짜 장난 아니고, 꼬십니다!”

하하의 말에 제가 무엇 때문에 힘들다 칭얼댔는지도 뭉떵 잊어버린 광수는 제 진심과는 전혀 달리 ‘반드시 종국을 꼬셔 보이겠다.’라는 말로 대화를 마무리 지었다. 이게 아닌데 싶은 기분이 머리 뒤편에서 연기처럼 슬금슬금 피어났지만 불붙은 승부욕에 녹아 자취를 감추고 말았다. 어제, 아니, 오늘 아침까지만 하더라도 종국을 향해 활짝 피어있던 죄책감 역시 펼쳐졌던 꽃잎을 오므리곤 조용히 몸을 사렸다. 지금 죄책감이 문젠가, 자기를 연애 무능력자 못난이로 보는 하하 형의 콧대를 꺾어주는 것이 문제지!

“고백도 무서워서 못한 게!”

“할 거예요! 이번 주에 하려고 했거든요?”

물론 그런 계획 따위는 없었지만 욱하는 심정에 광수의 입이 멋대로 움직였다. 머릿속을 제대로 거치지 않고 나오는 말들은 성마르고 조급했다. 둘의 소란스러운 말싸움에 개리는 얕은 숨을 내쉬었다. 머리가 지끈거릴 정도의 소란이다. 광수가 고백하면 종국이 형……, 무지 놀라겠지. 눈앞에 그려질듯 당황한 그 기색이 떠올랐다. 어떻게 거절할까 고민하지 않을까. 거절할 땐 아마도 앞머리 사이로 간간히 보이는 눈썹이 팔자를 그리며 미간에 주름을 그리겠지. 그리고 더 나중에, 사실은 내기 때문이었다고 말하는 광수에겐 어떻게 할까. 웃어 보일까, 아니면 화를 낼까. 거기까지는 짐작이 되질 않았다. 

개리의 생각이 너울거리며 표류할 때에도 둘은 열과 성을 다해 말을 주거니 받거니 하기 바빴다. 그러다 둘의 무의미한 대화가 뚝 끊긴 것은 광수의 핸드폰이 카톡! 카톡! 하고 울어대며 진동했기 때문이었다. 광수야 몰라도 애초에 반 장난으로 건 시비였기에 광수가 어, 하며 제 스마트폰으로 시선을 돌리자 하하는 금세 잠잠하게 입을 다물었다. 핸드폰이 작은 사이즈가 아님에도 불구하고, 광수의 큼직한 손 안에 있는 것은 마치 장난감 같았다.

“누구랑 카톡을 하길래 그렇게 정성스럽게 답장을 보내?”

아주 핸드폰에 얼굴을 박을 듯 집중하곤 화면을 들여다보는 광수의 행동거지에 호기심이 일었는지 하하는 소파에서 일어나 광수의 옆으로 슬금슬금 붙어 섰다. 뭐 숨길게 있다고, 광수는 핸드폰 화면을 모로 기울였다. 하하가 보지 못하게 할 속셈인 게 틀림없었다. 하지만 광수의 방어는 무사히 성공하지 못했다. 맞은편에 앉아있던 개리 탓이었다. 예능 프로그램에서 호흡을 맞춰온 게 이럴 때도 빛을 발하는 건지 하하가 슬쩍 눈치를 주자 개리는 상체를 앞으로 끌어당겨 앉으며 제 편으로 기울여진 광수의 핸드폰 화면을 찬찬히 읽어 내렸다. 그 사실을 알 리 없는 광수는 하하를 의식해 자세를 더욱 웅크리며 썼던 문장을 지웠다가 다시 쓰기를 반복하고 있었다. 그저 지인에게 보낸 다기에는 지나치게 정성을 쏟는 행동. 먼 곳의 작은 글자를 읽을 때면 으레 그러하듯, 개리는 인상을 잔뜩 찌푸려 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 있었다. 광수는 메시지를 보내고 나서도 몇 번이고 제가 보낸 내용을 확인하고 있었다.

“너 그 작품 끝난 지가 언젠데 걔랑 연락을 하냐?”

메시지 창 상단에 뜬 상대의 이름은 어쩐지 낯이 익었다. 몇 번 광수의 입을 통해서 들었던 것도 같았다. 입에서 그 이름을 몇 번 굴리듯 중얼거린 개리가 묻자 화들짝 놀란 광수가 형! 하고 외치며 핸드폰을 제 주머니에 쑥 밀어 넣었다. 하지만 어쩌랴, 이미 볼 건 다 본 개리인데. 잘했다며 개리를 향해 엄지를 슬쩍 치켜들어준 하하의 눈동자는 짓궂은 호기심으로 금세 반짝거리기 시작했다. 

“누구요? 얘 누구랑 연락하는데?”

“왜, 그 있잖아. 얘가 얼굴작고 진짜 자기 취향으로 생겼다고 한 여배우. 같이 드라만가 영화 찍었잖아.”

“얘가 취향인 애가 한둘이 아닌데…….”

당황한 광수가 그걸 왜 보냐며 인상을 찌푸리며 징징 짜는 목소리를 하든 말든 별 관심 없는 듯 하하는 제가 아는 배우 이름들을 곱씹었다.

“광수가 목소리에 애교 많아서 좋다고 한 애.”

“아, 걔?”

개리의 부연설명에 그제야 감을 잡았는지 하하가 고개를 끄덕였다. 광수가 불안한 듯 제 옆에 선 하하를 올려다봤다. 고양이 앞의 쥐가 된 기분이라, 광수는 꿀꺽하고 마른침을 삼켰다. 불쾌한 긴장감이 스멀스멀 다리를 휘감아 전신을 타고 오르기 시작했다. 하하는 알쏭달쏭한 표정으로 광수를 내려다보는 중이었다. 약점거리를 하나 더 잡아서 좋아하고 있는 건가. 광수는 나름대로 하하의 심리를 짐작 중이었다. 

“사귀냐?”

비좁은 일인용 소파에 굳이 엉덩이를 들이밀어 앉는 하하 탓에 옆으로 이동한 광수는 소파에 엉덩이를 반만 걸친 채로 이제는 저보다 눈높이가 낮아진 하하를 내려다봤다. 비록 하하에게 고정된 시선이지만, 개리 역시 저를 뚫어져라 바라보고 있다는 사실을 광수는 어렵지 않게 알아챌 수 있었다. 하하는 은근슬쩍 광수의 어깨에 팔을 둘렀다. 불편해 보이는 자세였고 실로 불편한 자세가 맞았지만 하하는 두른 팔을 푸르지 않았다. 은근한 압박감. 

“그런 거 아니에요, 형. 그냥 친하게 지내는 거죠.”

“웃기네. 카톡 썼다 지웠다 하는 거 다 봤거든. 친한 사이에 무슨 문자를 그렇게 썼다 지웠다 해?”

하하의 말이 끝나기가 무섭게 개리역시 대화에 끼어들었다.

“내용 보니까 조만간 같이 밥 먹자는 말이던데.”

하하가 제법 음흉한 표정을 지어보이며 눈을 찡긋거려 광수에게 신호를 보냈다. 뭔지 제대로 털어놓으라는 무언의 압박이나 다름없었다. 그냥 이따가 답장할 걸. 속으로 후회해보지만 그렇다고 무언가 바뀌는 것은 아니었다. 두 형의 시선이 저에게로 질러 들어오는 것에 못 이겨 광수는 얕은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 결국엔 광수가 입을 열리라는 것은, 여기 있는 셋 모두가 아는 사실이었다. 광수는 답지 않게 뜸을 들였다.

“그냥……. 아직 사귀는 건 아니에요.”

제 뒷머리를 쑤석거리며 광수가 둘의 눈치를 봤다. 그나마 단정하던 머리칼이 흐트러졌다. 광수의 손가락이 제 머리칼 사이를 헤집을 때, 결이 많이 손상된 머리카락이 저들끼리 엉켜 툭툭 끊어지는 소리를 냈다. 

“야, 그냥 썸이라고 하면 되지 뭘 뜸을 들여?”

“뭐야……. 얘 완전 진심인가 봐.”

하하와 개리의 말에 광수는 입술만 몇 번 우물대다 변명하길 포기한 듯 입을 닫았다. 너 혼자 타는 썸 아냐? 광수의 말이 미덥지가 못한 듯 개리가 재차 물었다. 추궁 같기도 하고 심문 같기도 한 말투는 조금 날카롭게 벼려져 있었다. 제 머리를 긁적대던 손을 내려 주머니에 넣은 핸드폰을 만지작대면서 광수는 고개를 가로 저었다. 물론 가끔 호의를 연애감정으로 착각한 적이 있긴 했지만 이번엔 아니었다. 

“저 혼자 타는 썸 아니에요. 전 재산 걸고.”

“넌 언제까지 니 전 재산 걸래?”

어깨동무한 팔을 풀며 광수의 등을 손바닥으로 가볍게 친 하하가 소파에서 일어섰다. 자세가 영 불편한 탓이었다. 하하의 면박에 광수는 그저 실없이 웃으며 자세를 뒤척였다. 또 한 번, 광수의 핸드폰이 진동하며 알람을 울려댔다. 여섯 개의 눈동자가 모조리 광수의 주머니로 시선을 던졌다. 셋의 목소리가 동시에 잠잠해졌다. 당장 핸드폰을 꺼내보고 싶은 마음이 일렁였지만 광수는 애써 모른 척 무심한 표정을 유지했다. 여기서 핸드폰 화면을 켰다가는 이 두 하이에나의 먹잇감이 될 것이 분명했다. 하지만 어디 핸드폰을 안 꺼낸다고 그냥 넘어가 줄 둘이던가.

“뭐해, 빨리 확인해봐.”

하하가 광수의 어깨를 손끝으로 툭툭 두드리며 말하자 개리가 발을 죽 뻗어 광수의 발끝을 건드리며 ‘빨리.’하고 보채듯 말했다. 

“그냥 집에 가서 확인할게요.”

“치사하게 굴지 말고.”

개구지게 웃으며 하하가 광수의 어깨를 주물렀다. 안 놀릴게. 답장 뭐라고 왔나만 봐봐. 에덴동산에서 뱀이 이브를 꾀었을 때 이랬을까. 부드럽고 은근한 말투와 신뢰성을 심어주려는 듯 낮고 무게감 있는 목소리. 안되는데, 하고 중얼대면서도 이미 광수의 손은 제 핸드폰을 꺼내들고 있었다. 하여간 하동훈, 구슬리는 건 진짜 잘해. 하하의 꼬드김을 실시간으로 목격하며 개리는 속으로 중얼거렸다. 핸드폰을 주머니에서 꺼내고서도 수 초간 화면을 켜길 망설이던 광수는 마음을 정했는지 패턴을 풀곤 메시지 창을 띄웠다. 위에서 내려다보는 광수의 시선과 수평을 유지하고 있는 핸드폰 화면은 개리에게 더 이상 보이질 않았다. 대신 하하가 허리를 숙여 광수 옆에 머리를 맞대고 천천히 대화내용을 읽어가는 중이었다. 아, 형. 너무 노골적으로 보는 거 아니에요? 하고 광수가 투정 아닌 투정을 부렸지만 하하는 그저 허허실실 웃을 뿐이었다. 

“얘는 너랑 왜 썸을 타지? 못생겼는데.”

다음 주에 만나자는 약속을 잡고 있는 냥을 보며 하하는 키득대며 웃었다. 가볍게 던져진 농담에도 재깍재깍 억울함이 가득 담긴 광수의 목소리가 돌아왔다. 이렇게 매번 도발당하기도 쉬운 일은 아닌데. 입 밖으로 꺼내지 않은 말은 하하의 머릿속을 천천히 유영했다. 하하는 다만 농담이라며 광수를 달랬다. 빠르게 끓어오르던 억울함이 담긴 열기는 그 기세와는 다르게 쉽사리 사위었다. 달래는 목소리에 하하에게로 조금은 홉떠졌던 광수의 눈이 이내 순하게 제 모습을 찾고 눈동자는 핸드폰 화면을 좇아 아래로 향했다. 광수는 늘, 놀리는 것만큼이나 달래는 것도 쉬웠다.

“……근데 형이 보기에도 얘도 저한테 관심 있죠?”

받은 메시지를 몇 번이나 입으로 웅얼대며 읽고, 양 손 엄지로 자판을 가볍게 두드리며 썼던 내용을 수정에 수정하던 광수가 전송 버튼을 누르며 고개를 들어 물었다. 썸이 확실하다며 단단히 못 박아뒀으면서도 저도 불안하긴 한 모양이었다. 그럴 만도 하지. 개리는 최근에 찍었던 우정 레이스를 떠올리며 광수의 마음 한구석에서 올라오는 불안감에 대해 동조했다. 자기 혼자 썸 탔다가 고백하고 차여본 전적이 있는 광수라면 저런 불안감이야 당연한 것 아니겠는가.

“야, 맞아. 여우라서 어장 치는 거 아니면 백퍼야.”

돌려쓴 모자의 챙이 연신 소파 등받이에 걸리는 것이 영 비편했는지 모자를 앞으로 고쳐 쓰며 개리가 말했다. 하하나 광수가 보고 놀릴 정도로 뻗친 머리를 가리기 위해 썼던 것인데, 집 안에서 이러고 있으려니 답답하기도 했다. 

“근데 오늘 할 말은 아까 한 게 다냐?”

“예, 형. 고백은…….”

문득 던져진 개리의 질문에 대답하며 광수는 뒷말을 흐리곤 하하를 올려다봤다.

“이번 주까지 한다며.”

“그랬죠. 예. 이번 주.”

혹시나 하하가 잊어버렸을 것을 기대한 걸까. 광수의 시선을 그대로 받으며 하하가 말을 이어주자 광수는 조금은 시무룩해진 표정으로 고개를 끄덕였다. 애초에 자신이 없으면 30만원 내 주고 못생겼다는 소리를 겸허하게 받아들이면 될 것을, 뭐 저리 이겨보겠다고 아등바등 인지 승부욕이 놀라울 정도였다. 한창 볕이 쨍쨍할 시각인데도 구름 탓인지 창문을 통해 들어오는 빛이 밝지 못했다. 한낮이라 거실 등을 켜지 않았더니 집 안 역시 조금은 어둑한 것 같기도 했다. 이제 곧 완연한 봄인데, 창문을 통해 보이는 밖은 우중충해 전혀 따듯한 느낌이 들질 않았다. 겨울의 꼬리가 쉽게 자리를 물릴 생각이 없는 것도 같았다. 그래도 다음 주면 날이 풀리겠지. 아마 초목이 화사한 제 빛을 드리우고 공기 중에도 생기가 나비처럼 흘러 다닐 것이었다. 광수가 종국에게 고백한다는 이번 주가 지나고 나면. 

“근데 종국이 형이 얘 받아주면 그것도 진짜 웃길 텐데. 그죠.”

“……어. 맞아.”

웃길까. 마지못해 동조해주면서도 개리는 스스로에게 되물었다. 애초에 광수가 진지하게 종국에게 고백한다는 것 자체가 떠올리기 쉽지 않은 장면이라, 개리는 그 뒤로 이어질 둘의 모습은 전혀 예측할 수가 없었다. 웃기진 않을 것 같은데. 어색하면 몰라도. 한 박자 늦게 생각난 대답을 개리는 굳이 덧붙이지 않았다. 어딘가 어물어물 넘어가는 개리의 대답에 광수는 다시 한 번 어색함을 느꼈다. 흐린 말 뒤로 감춰진 감정이 꽁꽁 숨겨져 있는 것 같기도 했다. 비웃음이나 무관심 같은 건가. 내심 짐작해보지만 이렇다 싶은 것은 없었다. 

하하는 앞으로 돌려쓴 개리의 모자를 보며 또다시 기시감을 느끼는 중이었다. 분명히 저 모자 어디에서 봤는데. 아, 어디지? 가려운 곳을 긁지 못하고 엄한 곳만 에둘러 긁어대는 것 마냥 몸속이 근지럽고 갑갑했다. 충족되지 못한 호기심은 늘 그랬다. 그러다 불현듯 머리를 스쳐지나가는 섬광과 함께 제가 보아왔던 시선 중 하나의 장면이 정확하게 잡혔다. 하하의 눈이 둥그렇게 커지고, 그 입에선 작게 아, 하고 감탄사가 내뱉어졌다. 뭐냐는 듯 개리가 눈썹을 추켜세우며 궁금증을 표하자 광수 역시 ‘왜요, 형?’하고 하하를 불렀다. 손가락질 하듯 펴진 하하의 검지는 그 본인의 시선을 따라 개리의 모자를 정확히 가리켰다. 

“형, 그 모자. 종국이 형 하고 똑같은 모자죠?”

“어. 맞아.”

이번의 대답은 이전보다 여지없이 분명하게 개리의 입에서 흘러나왔다.


End file.
